


回声C2车

by Eggy666



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, MB - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy666/pseuds/Eggy666
Summary: 喜欢的话多多点赞评论叭
Relationships: jeon jung kook/kim tea hyung
Kudos: 2





	回声C2车

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话多多点赞评论叭

房内一片漆黑，两人却默契的没有开灯。流淌的月光明亮，洁白地洒在金泰亨身上，他脸上已浮起了红晕，不可思议的可爱。田柾国只觉下腹一紧，便欺身将人压倒在柔软的床上，他在上方忍耐着用眼注视着金泰亨情动的绝美风景，不想错过。金泰亨见他还未行动，用小狗般湿漉漉的眼神瞧着他，湿湿的睫毛令人心疼爱惜，更要命的是他突然伸起脖子仰头用舌头舔了舔田柾国微微勾起的唇角，却又兀自躺了回去继续可怜地看着他。田柾国怎会让他再贪玩，凉薄却迸发热情的唇一下子附上金泰亨的唇，像干柴有了点点火星，燎原地爆发激情。唇齿粗鲁地厮磨、啃噬，舌尖触及更深处的美妙，缠绕，汲取甘甜的津液，不肯停歇的开垦填充彼此的口腔，如此渴望，喘不过气。

房内空气愈发燥热，连带着身体也快要蒸发似的。田柾国单手快速急切地解开衬衣的纽扣，却不停歇地吻着身下的人。怀里的人闷声呻吟着，空气稀薄，终于找到个空隙逃脱，“哈..哈啊....慢点。”边说着还用手推就着，却不料这一切在田柾国眼中无疑是更近一步的邀请。

田柾国猛地一下脱了自己的衬衫，露出健壮带些古铜色的分明的腹肌，又使坏般扒下早已颤颤巍巍挂在金泰亨洁白柔糯身体上的红狐外套，伸手探进妖精最后一层薄衣内抓弄，先是腰际，再是胸口，接连不断地抚弄着胸脯上的红樱。

“嘤.....唔.....不要....”  
金泰亨眼中泪花更泛起，身体因不适的刺激与情动不断扭动着。田柾国见状更猛地扎入这情欲的湖，猛劲带着凶狠地攻略粉嫩的唇。亮晶的津液挂在两人的鼻尖，嘴角。无论怎样都只觉不够，田柾国朔地扯开了妖精的最后一件包裹，莹白的身体染着情欲的淡淡粉红，两颗红樱如宝石般，迷离的猫一样的眼神，深邃吐露着所有欲望，受到空气凉意的身体不断打着颤，让人爱惜。田柾国红了眼，野兽般啃噬着金泰亨的棉花般的脖颈，又吮吸着红樱，手还不老实地向下探去，掐揉着纤细的腰际，小腹，以及更深处........

“你.....唔啊....哈...真的坏.......”  
“才知道吗？还有更坏的。”

正当田柾国打算进一步玩弄，却忽地被身下人儿翻身一坐压在了床上。omega力气远无alpha大，身形也有所差距，能转局轻而一举，可田柾国想看看这野猫到底想干嘛，便安静由妖精带着。身上人呼呼地喘息，忽地眸子一深，仿照着刚才的动作，桃唇往田柾国脖颈，精壮的胸口上留下一圈圈印记。手更迅速解开田柾国的裤子，大胆惹火地往硕大上套弄撸动，刺激爽感令田柾国青筋直跳，空气中迷迭水仙的气息忽然炸开，田柾国只觉两人接触的敏感处水汽四溢。渐觉不对，忙进一步释放出自己的薄荷雪松。此时金泰亨抬头舔舐田柾国的耳廓，说着：“

“忘了告诉你我的秘密，我们之前见过，而且....”  
“我发情期到了。lucky boy”

田柾国只觉血脉喷张，连耳畔的声音呼吸都是虚幻的，撩起金泰亨，深深地压进床垫里。肆意野兽般扒下妖精的最后一道防线，手指伸向后方探入梦寐以求的深渠，见水意连绵，便也不再做多余的动作，立马将人翻转，分开金泰亨的两腿轻抬，狠狠地将自己的硕大嵌入，两人不约而同地呻吟一声。随着田柾国用力地抽动，金泰亨抓住身下的洁白床单，一声一声地娇吟着。“哈啊....嗯....”随着挺动的速度和劲度加强，娇声染了哭腔。“柾国，别....哈啊.....”田柾国似没听到，更卖力地挺身向更深处探动，金泰亨只觉身体快不承负重快被顶穿。性器在生殖腔口周边顶弄着，突然触及某一个点，金泰亨的叫声忽然变了调。田柾国使坏地只冲那一个点猛地撞击，金泰亨呜呜 的啜泣着，幽深的眼染上浮沉的情欲与迷离，又大颗大颗得掉着生理泪水，可怜的模样让田柾国头脑发热，想狠狠地将他揉进身体，在他身上破坏，残暴地爱他，更狠一些。

毕竟美丽的东西谁都想毁灭，不是吗？  
空气里信息素的味道持续超标，似还带着热气。生殖腔口已微微开了小口，金泰亨达顶着射出的精液打湿了床铺，甬道的收紧吮吸让田柾国不断满足激动着吸气。他冲昏了头，极速冲向更深的秘境，眼看就要破门，“啊....stop！”“呼....那么抗拒？”田柾国心下不爽，“the rule......别这样.....”

持续的高温与冲刺，田柾国携金泰亨一起冲向顶峰，汩汩白浊注入妖精的小腹，最后他咬下金泰亨突突发热的腺体，注入自己的信息素完成了暂时标记。薄荷雪松终于与迷迭水仙水乳交融般结合，气息浓重亲密，似述说疯狂的情事。

此夜，他们像植物般缠绕生长，抵死缠绵，雪松与水仙静谧地开在四点的月光下。

“you are my luck”田柾国在熟睡的人儿耳畔轻语。金泰亨眼尾泛着激情后的余韵，宛如氤氲的水汽缭绕，孩童般纯真可爱的睡颜让人差点遗忘先前的邪气妖精。田柾国看着他撑头在床沿回味这场疯狂情事，不过.......一个插曲闪过脑海。

他说我们之前见过？


End file.
